


同道歌6

by ferrousion



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrousion/pseuds/ferrousion
Summary: 师兄弟露天瀑布PLAY
Relationships: 洋岳 - Relationship





	同道歌6

乾峰有个小瀑布，瀑布下面大水坑里盛夏常常有人去泡一泡消暑。天已经连着阴了好久，闷得人随便动一动都能出一身汗。师傅把他们全都轰进屋里念书，美其名曰夏练三伏，没让他们在日头底下练剑就已经是网开一面了。一个时辰前，隔壁道清长老不知道什么缘由进来把师傅叫走，岳明辉一扭头，发现李振洋都快睡到桌案下面去了。

不知道是不是他虔心祈祷有了结果，大雨说下就下，哗啦哗啦地便把满屋萎靡不振快要融进暑气的弟子们浇醒了。李振洋从周公处归来，揉了揉脸去戳岳明辉的肩膀。岳明辉扭头，嘴角露出坏笑，压着嗓音问他想不想溜出去淋雨。

年少的岳明辉像青丘跑出来的小白狐狸，一个眼神就能把李振洋勾过去，拉着他的手往后山跑的时候，李振洋还在心里想师傅们一个两个都被他下了蛊吧，会觉得他师兄品性温厚可担大任，叫他们来，叫他们都来看看这个岳明辉头发都跑散了的鬼样子，品性温厚。

到了大水坑，雨也丝毫没有要小的架势，衣服湿了贴在身上难受，他俩脱了袍子，赤膊跳进了水里。雨水混着瀑布下的水花浇得李振洋眼都快睁不开了，劈里啪啦的水声里他产生了某种幻觉，天地时间只剩下水，无边的水和他师兄。岳明辉抬起胳膊把挡脸的头发随意地拢到后面，朦胧间仿佛随着他的动作起了一层薄薄的烟雾。岳明辉扭头透过烟雾又笑着看他，岳明辉的睫毛好长，好多水滴顺着他的睫毛滚下来，岳明辉的嘴唇好薄，李振洋捧住他的脸狠狠的亲上去。

他们亲了好久，分开的时候都喘着粗气，还要怪这场大雨，李振洋觉得这口气永远都喘不上来了。在此之前他们最多也就是亲嘴了，有一回李振洋喝多了缠着岳明辉给他用手，岳明辉把他丢进浴桶，回了他两桶冰水。

但是今天不同，两个人自偷跑出来起就透着一丝不管不顾的意思，岳明辉本来也是搂着他的，不知道什么时候伸了一只手下去，隔着布料轻轻抓住了李振洋裤裆里的东西。

岳明辉比他矮一点，从下往上抬着头看他，嘴巴微微张着，嘴唇好像也叫亲肿了一点，李振洋心里想，这两个人心里都想，就是今天了。

裤子粘了水很难脱下来，李振洋先去帮岳明辉，一边一下一下的啄他的脖子，一边摸下去褪他的裤子，两个人在这样广阔又这样狭小的空间里面兵荒马乱，然后岳明辉扑哧一声笑出来

“洋洋”，这样轻轻喊他名字。

折腾了半天，两个人终于都光溜溜泡在水里，水和雨都是凉的，他们的手脚，四肢，嘴唇都被激的很凉，那里又都是烫的，李振洋亲岳明辉冰凉的嘴唇，带一点点温度的舌头搅在一起，又用冰凉的手去摸岳明辉突起来的那一点，然后用冰凉的指头轻轻探进岳明辉温暖的穴口，耳边听到一声滚烫的喘息。

李振洋在和岳明辉第一次接吻之后，下山时留了心，收集到几本手绘科普读物来看，所以他很知道怎么能让岳明辉舒服，他在很多个晚上躺在床上遐想，想白日里师傅讲的有趣的故事，想山脚下那家面摊的打卤面，想师兄门私底下会聚在一起讨论的和花楼里的姑娘上床，最后总会想到岳明辉，想到自己想现在这样的把手指放进他的身体，一根，两根，一边循序渐进，一边用力地亲吻他。

岳明辉靠着岸边的一块石头，抬起一条腿去缠她的腰，李振洋就知道可以了，把手指撤出来，扶着自己的那根东西，一点点进去。岳明辉发出一些更明显的闷哼，听得李振洋越来越急，猛地顶进去。

现在他的性器完整地埋进了岳明辉的身体，岳明辉那里随着他的抽插一缩一缩的，简直像另一张嘴，李振洋也轻轻吸了口气，凑到岳明辉耳边对他说师兄，你这里好紧，好热，顿一顿又是深深地顶到里面，

好舒服啊。

岳明辉另一条腿也缠上来，抹了把脸抱怨后背的石头太咯了，一使劲，整个人挂在李振洋身上，天地混沌，两个人的喘息化在雨水砸在水里、砸在地上的声音里，又忽然暴雨说停就停，他们暴露在瀑布灌木之间，李振洋感慨了一句天居然又晴了，就泄在里面。精液一股一股的，比岳明辉的甬道还烫。

后来岳明辉每逢阴雨就会腿疼，李振洋凑过来给他敲腿，又是一场瓢泼的大雨下下来，岳明辉瘫在椅子上和李振洋对视一眼，突然两人就都笑了，李振洋捏一捏他大腿根上的肉，说老岳，真是许久没见这么打的雨了。


End file.
